On an Impulse
by Maniac Tenshi Makenshi
Summary: Sakura did it on an impulse; an impulse that tormented her no matter how she tried to be free of it. Love is a twisted thing. Many would kill for it. That's just what she did, but could Sasuke handle that? /on hiatus/
1. Enter the Asylum

**On an Impulse**

**Chapter one: **Enter the Asylum

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Summary:** Sakura did it on an impulse; an impulse that tormented her no matter how she tried to be free of it. Love is a twisted thing. Many would kill for it. That's just what she did, but could Sasuke handle that?

**A/n:** I was inspired to write a fic where Sakura was in jail and Sasuke worked at her prison after watching _Madea Goes to Jail_. Random right? Dedicated to _**Guttersnipe **_and _**extraordinaire **_as late birthday gifts for two inspiring friends. (UPDATE) Thanks **_Miranda Panda-chan _**for helping me fix Mikoto's clichéd reaction.

**Rating: **Mature (for future sexual content, violence, and gore)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Naruto_ is Masashi Kishimoto. _On an Impulse_ belongs to me, _**SasuSaku Baby Maniac**_. I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Betas: **_**Airwolf14, Veroxion, Miranda Panda-chan **_Thanks sweeties!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lieutenant-in-training Sasuke Uchiha's dark eyes lingered on a specific inmate with flowery pink hair that he found hard to ignore. Her light green eyes followed him, letting him know she saw him staring. He noted that her eyes were shadowed by what appeared to be eyeliner, though how she managed that was a question of prison security.

She stepped in his direction, but she knew she couldn't come any closer. She wasn't allowed to be near the fence. She was only allowed to stand outside for thirty minutes after lunch period due to her crime (not to mention attempted escapes), but that didn't keep her along with many of the other prisoners to look his way. Most leered at him with repulsive lust, some hate, but she was a blank canvas, and in his opinion it made her pretty in an eerie way. He turned away in annoyance at himself for catching her eye.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke strolled down the dank hallways of Konoha's Female Correctional Facility. Kakashi Hatake, his mentor, had instructed him to make the night guard rounds for him while the older man buried his masked nose into adult fiction. It was lights out for the inmates so there was barely any sounds from the prison cells he passed by, making it easier to do his work without hassle. Cell 1436, however, held a bit of commotion.

"Hey you, quiet in there." Sasuke said, stepping closer to the cell. He didn't see anyone inside. "Show yourself." Still nothing.

Just as he was about to contact Kakashi, the convict with cherry blossom colored hair fell from the ceiling and slammed her body against the bars. Not having time to wonder how she had climbed and stayed upon the ceiling, he hit the iron bars as the young 19 year old woman pulled his uniform jacket forward. Their lips collided and her tongue took advantage of his shock. In furious revulsion Sasuke jerked away.

"My name's Sakura. **Not **'Hey you'."

She leaned closer to him through the bars and licked her pale red lips before whispering, "Feel special. That was my first kiss." Her leg wrapped around a bar in a swift, harsh humping motion. "I decided I'd kiss you after I saw you staring at me in the courtyard." For a split-second she smiled sickly sweet at the stunned male with her face scrunching up before returning to its usual blank state. "You can keep my gum, if you want." He heard the humor in her voice as his coal black eyes reluctantly followed her tongue licking her already dampened lips. He shuddered in disgust and odd arousal.

Scowling he growled, "If you ever do a stunt like that again I'll have you transferred to solitary confinement."

"You mean you didn't like it?" She batted her dark lashes innocently with a smirk. "I guess that's just a club in your pants, then?"

"Smart ass," he hissed. "-keep your comments to yourself."

Sakura just laughed, watching him spit out the gum as he walked away. _'How the hell did she get gum?' _he wondered absently.

A secretive smile elevated the corners of her pale lips as she lightly touched them. They were tingling from the kiss and she could still taste the inside of his mouth. She almost laughed remembering his reactions but kept it to herself as she went to sit on the stiff double bed of her jail-cell. Blood throbbed between her thighs from the brief human contact and she laughed a short, bittersweet laugh at her own arousal knowing she had nothing to sedate the craving other than time and she certainly wasn't going to use her hands in such a filthy environment. She'd rather starve herself sexually than risk infection.

He hadn't recognized her even though she knew his face all too well. She hadn't expected him to either. She had only remembered his face from her younger years when he had come over to her house to play with her adoptive brother, Naruto, but she had never spoken more than a shy greeting to him. She planned to make sure that he would remember her from that moment on, and her kiss helped with how it at least left an impression.

Abruptly, her foggy gray-green eyes brightened to their usual pastel green as she regained control of herself. Her thin, sickly-pale body trembled as she leaned her forehead against the grimy and frigid iron bars. "N-not," She stopped to cough up chunks of half-digested food mixed with stomach acid. With a bit of difficulty and hacking, she swallowed the regurgitation back down. "-again…" she rasped out.

'_It's still just as horrible each and every time… Damn, out of gum.' _she thought to herself, slumping down against the bars and desperately wanting a glass of clean, ice-cold water. Her heart thudded almost painfully behind her breast, and her body shook as cold sweats emerged from her skin. Due to the repression of her emotions over the span of her life, Sakura had developed a split-personality that took quite a toll on her both mentally and physically. Living in such harsh conditions made it all the more difficult to deal with.

Cautiously she rose up with a hand clinging to the bars as she stumbled over to her bed. Before she could collapse in exhaustion, she laid down on the uncomfortable furniture and fell asleep within a few seconds of breathing hoarsely.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm home!" Sasuke shouted, shutting the front door behind him.

"Welcome home Sasuke!" Mikoto Uchiha greeted her youngest son, running out of the kitchen to hug him. "How was your first day as Hatake-san's trainee?"

Resisting the urge to laugh sarcastically, he lied, "It was fine. How was your day?"

The long, black haired 49 year old sighed, "Housework will be housework. Kisa had trouble falling asleep so I spent hours rocking her…" At the mention of his premature baby sister Sasuke glanced at the nursery door near the hallway leading out of the living room. "-yet I can't fall asleep so I decided to clean up the kitchen a bit." Suddenly, the older woman trembled, and her hands immediately searched for a sturdy surface, finding her son's offered hand.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Worry coated the youth's voice.

"I just…Sasuke I'm so sorry…I can't…" Tear drops collected at the corners of her soft ebony eyes. "I was thinking of…your father today."

Instantly, he felt as if his heart had just lurched down into his stomach before thrashing its way up to his throat. His father, Fugaku Uchiha, who ten months earlier had been brutally murdered aside thirteen other Uchiha and who had left his family with a trust fund in case something were to happen to him on duty. His father who never met Kisa, and haunted not only his depressive dreams but his mother's nightmares. _'She saw his body before anyone else…'_

"You should get to bed." Mikoto briskly wiped away the tears from her face as she spoke.

"Will you be alright, Okaachan?" He stood at least two feet higher than her and leaned down to receive a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes. Don't worry about me right now. Off to bed with you. " She gently pushed him towards his bedroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked, glancing back to his mother who continued to push.

"You have work tomorrow, get some sleep." She smiled to reassure him.

"Alright…"

Following his mother's command, he walked down the hall to his bedroom that resided between Kisa's room and Itachi's room. Before entering his bedroom, he gingerly touched his older brother's mahogany door and whispered to himself in remorse, "Itachi…where are you?" A pang struck inside his chest as if someone had just punched his heart.

Ten months earlier when his father had been brutally murdered aside thirteen other Uchiha, all bodies had been found except one—that of Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't consider if his older brother might still be alive since he cared more to know where the body was either way. Originally he became a police officer to make his family proud and work like his father, who had been chief officer in charge of an undercover law enforcement headquarters, but now he had the goal to find his brother.

Momentarily, he leaned headfirst against his matching mahogany door reminiscing with himself on happy memories of his brother as realization of how tired he was dawned on him. He hadn't arrived home until almost 1 AM after a seemingly never ending day. As soon as he entered his neatly kept, office-like room he stripped off his shoes and clothes into an uncharacteristically messy lump by his bed before sluggishly laying down on his queen-size bed. After pulling up his navy blue comforter to his neck he fell asleep nearly instantaneously.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shower time! All of you in the 1400 cells get your asses up!" A female guard shouted while banging a baton against the bars of prison cells.

Sakura groaned, tossing from her side to her back then sitting up with a glare. Groggily, she stood up and shivered from the unpleasant contact of the dirty cement floor to her equally dirty bare feet. She rubbed her sore eyes with the back of her scuffed hand thinking about how almost a year had passed since she had awoken to pink and purple clouds painting the sky around a pale, cream-orange sun shining delicately through her sheer lace curtains and slept in a bed as soft and as fluffy as rabbit fur. She almost began to cry remembering how her mother would wake her up for breakfast by singing badly about getting out of bed.

Bowing her head she prayed quietly, to God or to her mother, she didn't know, "Give me the strength not to hurt anyone today. You know I need it…"

"I said get your asses up _and _out! Be lazy about it and you'll be beat!" The guard's stony gray eyes observed coolly as prisoners gradually headed toward the shower room with the assistance of other guards. Tucking a dark gray-purple hair strand behind her ear that had fallen from its formal bun, she then blew a whistle at two women who were initiating a fight.

With a thoroughly uninterested face, Sakura passed the tussling women and found her way near the front of the medium-size crowd. "Morning Temari." Sakura greeted, sparing the dirty blonde a look.

"Morning Sakura." Temari replied with a smirk that didn't go unnoticed. "You heard about your new cell mate?"

"Yeah. If I remember right, she's some prostitute that was screwing the recently fired guard."

Temari snorted. "She won't last a day with you."

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. As long as she doesn't piss me off I don't see how things could go wrong."

"Aren't you the optimist?" she asked rhetorically.

"Whatever. How long until you're out of here?"

"As you know I assaulted Shikamaru in his house in Konoha so since I'm in a foreign jail, my sentence was short from the get-go. I'd say I have about a week left."

"Good for you, though I'll miss your harshness."

"Yeah? Heh, tell that to my ex-boyfriend. I'm sure Shikamaru would find that hilarious."

"Oh sure. You only nearly castrated him. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

"You know what? I'll miss your smart ass remarks." Temari rubbed Sakura's already mused pink hair playfully. Sakura smiled briefly at her friend before returning her gaze to the inmate in front of her.

In the windowless shower room all the cement walls held five showerheads each except the entry wall. There were six walls counting both sides of the wall in the middle of the room. Sakura preferred a shower near a corner since to her it felt more secluded. Temari cared less about seclusion than Sakura but preferred to be near her in case anyone threatened either of them.

Temari and Sakura had become friends after Sakura's third escape attempt out of ten. Temari discovered the plan and unsurprisingly wanted in on it. Grudgingly the pinkette agreed at the risk of being revealed to the guards. The plan failed thanks to bad timing and guard dogs, but Temari and Sakura viewed each other as accomplices since and eventually even friends.

They could both hold their own in a fight making their friendship more beneficial than harmful. Though others argued one should never completely trust anyone and never depend on anyone but their self. Not to disagree with this, but trust had stopped being questioned between the two females.

'_Routine…that's all it is. Good Kamisama I miss shampoo…' _Carefully Sakura slipped off her orange jumpsuit jacket then the matching pants, leaving her in a black strapless tube-top that covered her chest like a bra and plain black panties, and folded her neon garments into a tiny stack in a place that would collect the least water. She reached for the knob that turned on the water before being startled by a voice stating, "Your boobs are small."

With an angry blush Sakura whipped her head in the direction of the voice and barred her teeth at Temari. A shiver crept up her spine and her pale eyes darkened to a gray-green as a voice in her head that sounded like her own only with a wild edge growled, _'I dare that bitch to say it again. Slitting her throat would be a pleasure.' _Just as furiously Sakura whipped away from the now confused 22 year old. "It's not exactly a contest." she mumbled barely audible, trying to keep her temper down.

"I was just stating fact. They're smaller than mine and most I've seen but then again they're bigger than some I've seen, too. Don't get upset about it. They look good on you." Breathing was becoming a challenge for Sakura as her heart sped up and her blood pressure rose. "My boobs are pretty average themselves. Why am I even talking to you about this? God, I'm bored." The blonde female huffed, leaning her arm on Sakura's head.

"Get. Off." she hissed through closed teeth.

"Alright, fine." Temari held up her hands in defense as she backed an inch away.

Sakura closed her eyes, breathing shallowly to calm the raging anger inside her. The voice kept screaming about murder. She loathed closing her eyes because all she saw was darkness and blood. Blood from a night she wished she had forgotten years ago. Nearly hyperventilating, she pressed her forehead against the chilly cement wall in front of her and clutched the handles of the shower. She was remembering the night she lost her parents while her other personality was trying to take over.

"No!" she yelled in a huff, jerking back and stumbling down to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Temari rushed over to her while a few women stared.

Looking shakily at her concerned friend, Sakura nodded with a soft, "Yeah… I am now."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah, Sasuke-san, Kakashi sent you I presume?" The female guard with dark gray-purple hair asked.

"Yes, he said you had papers he needed." Sasuke tried his best not to look annoyed at the fact he was being used for menial tasks.

"Yes, here they are." The woman replied, taking out three envelopes from a pocket pouch hooked to her black leather uniform belt and handing them to the young man. "Excuse me for a second." she pardoned herself, turning around to the doors of the showers and blew her whistle. "Time's up! Back to your cells!"

Less than a minute after she yelled it, women paraded out of the shower room with dripping wet hair and dampened clothes. Sakura and Temari were about the fifth and sixth out the door. Nearly instinctively Sakura looked over to Sasuke and their eyes met. Something clicked at that moment to Sasuke that he knew her from somewhere other than prison.

"Sakura…" he whispered subconsciously.

"What was that?" The guard asked him.

"Oh. Nothing. I should be going." He turned to leave after a curt bow, but his eyes remained on Sakura's. _'Who is this girl?'_

* * *

**Please review so I know what you like, hate, want and all that wonderful jazz.**

**Hugs and love!  
(P.S. Follow me on my tumblr, sasusakubabymaniac . tumblr .com , no spaces, to receive news on my fanfiction updates and maybe even treats.)**


	2. Sweet Sanity

**On an Impulse**

**Chapter two: **Sweet Sanity

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n:** Thank you all for reading and extra big thanks to those who reviewed. Reviews inspire me to write more and remind me I have something to work for! Seriously, I kept rereading them to encourage myself to write more. Thank you to _**MissAnimeLove**__,__** Regnashii**__, __**Veroxion**__,__** delirious0ne**__,_and _**Miranda Panda-chan **_for taking the time to review as I take the time to thank you in return.

Ha ha, this fanfiction was originally a silly comedy idea. That turned out well.

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Naruto_ is Masashi Kishimoto. _On an Impulse_ belongs to me, _**Sakumie Tenshi**_. I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Betas: **_**Veroxion**__,__** Wolfie-Wa1614**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke made his way to Kakashi's office hastily in contemplation. Sakura seemed so familiar yet he couldn't recall how he knew her from anywhere other than prison. It bothered him to no end. The image of a young, smiling girl with long and flowing pink hair passed briefly through his mind. _'God, why can't I remember? I know her, I do, but from where? This is going to piss me off until I get it…'_

"What's got you so lost in thought?" Kakashi questioned, wondering what could have been keeping his student so long.

A bit startled, though refusing to show it, Sasuke replied, "Nothing at all. Here's your paperwork." Kakashi accepted the paper with a thoughtful look directed at the younger man. "It's none of your concern, Kakashi."

"So disrespectful…" The silver-haired officer frowned mildly behind the mask he wore. "I suppose you're dismissed for now though. The only thing you have to do is take your lunch break or help me file these. I'll have appropriate work for you later."

"Understood." Sasuke took his leave with a bow of his head.

Turning down a slim hallway of the penitentiary that led to several offices, Sasuke mumbled to himself, "Might as well eat. I'd rather do that than Kakashi's paperwork."

With his hands shoved into the pockets of his black uniform slacks his pace slowed as his thoughts roamed back to previous pondering. "I think…I think I remember her." The long and brightly lit, cold hallway became blurry as the picture in his head of a round-faced twelve year old girl he once knew diminished his vision.

"_Be on your best behavior and play nice. It won't be just you and Naruto playing from now on." Mikoto told her eleven year old son as they strolled along a dusty country road._

"_Who else is there?" Sasuke looked at his mother with curious eyes._

"_Naruto has a sister now. Her name is Sakura."_

"_A sister?" The child made a disapproving face. "Let me guess, we have to play with his baby sister?"_

_His mother laughed, "Oh no, she's about the same age as you."_

"_But he didn't have a sister before…" Now he was utterly confused._

_Patiently and with amusement, she affectionately smoothed back Sasuke's rebellious hair and explained, "Well, it's a pretty odd coincidence when you think about it. Sakura's godparent and Naruto's godparent married, which makes Naruto and Sakura siblings of a sort."_

"_That doesn't explain why Sakura is suddenly his 'sister'."_

"_Sakura very recently lost her parents, which is why she's living with Naruto so suddenly, and also why you need to be even more behaved than I expect you to be usually."_

"_Yes Okaachan." With a sigh he looked onward over the yellow-green flowering fields surrounding them._

"_What's wrong?" Mikoto watched him from the edge of her peripheral vision._

"_I just kind of miss when Naruto lived with us before Jiraiya showed up with that letter."_

"_You shouldn't be moping about that. You and Naruto visit each other too much as it is."_

"_I'm not moping!" Sasuke glared. In return she simply laughed._

"_Don't talk back to me, young man." Mikoto, still smiling, lightly smacked his head._

_Soon they passed lush trees lining the roadside as they came closer to the rather small house where Naruto lived. Many trees surrounded the quaint sky-blue house as the trees spread out into the forest that covered the land beyond the fields. A wood and rope swing dangled from a firm acorn tree in the front yard and cobble stones paved a path to the front door from the dirt road. Mikoto's and Sasuke's sandals clacked against the stone closing the distance between the road and home._

_A glimpse of bright yellow flashed in the window for a minute before the front door swung open to reveal a grinning eleven year old Naruto. "Sasuke! Hurry up and meet my sister!" he shouted with excitement._

"_I'm coming." The dark eyed boy replied, taking no interest in speeding up until his mother lightly pushed him forward before passing him._

_Mikoto greeted Naruto upon entering the house and proceeded to speak with Tsunade, Sakura's godmother, while Naruto complained Sasuke was slower than a rock. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the cerulean eyed boy, about to reply with a smart-aleck remark, but stopped when he noticed a girl sitting on the middle of the staircase. _

"_That's Sakura." Naruto introduced eagerly._

"_Tch, obviously." Sasuke retorted with his gaze glued to Sakura. Her cherry blossom pink hair showered her lean shoulders and reached down to her mid-back, complimenting her gentle sea foam-green eyes that held fear and anguish. Her face and eyes were raw and reddened, as if she had been crying for a considerable amount of time, and Sasuke presumed that it was most likely from the sudden changes occurring in her life._

"_This jerk right here is Sasuke!" The loud-mouthed blonde child explained to his quiet sibling. "Say hi, he won't bite you with me around."_

"_You're an idiot." Sasuke blatantly stated, looking at his best friend before looking back at the solemn girl. "Can't you talk, or are you shy?" She said nothing and only stared. "I heard why you're stuck here with the loser. Must be really depressing." No reaction. "Well, you can hang out with us if you want. It'd be more fun than sitting by yourself on stairs."_

"_Kay." Sakura mumbled meekly. Sasuke walked forward and motioned for her to come down. With a cautious expression she did as he silently requested, stumbling on her own shaky feet on the third to last step. She toppled over onto him with a gasp and they hit the hard wood floor loudly. _

"_I-I…" Sakura stuttered with their faces nearly touching, "I'm Sakura…"_

"_I-I know." He could see a blush creeping into her cheeks._

"_Nice to meet you…Sasuke…"_

During his reminiscing, his slow pace had stopped completely. _'She's been playing with me. Unless she really doesn't remember me. I forgot her after all. I'll just have to find out.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Looks like that guard's _interested _in you." Temari accused teasingly from outside Sakura's cell.

"Hm. Yeah." Sakura muttered distantly, leaning again on a familiar cement wall.

Noting her unresponsiveness, Temari learned casually on the bars and asked, "What's his deal?"

"Why ask me?" Sakura peered at Temari.

"He's pretty focused on you and you seem the same way. I figured you'd know."

"Well I don't." Her words came out sharper than she'd intended.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad by it."

A male guard badgered the 22 year old blonde woman who glared back. "What do you think you're doing? No chatting, back to your cell!"

"Listen, we'll talk about it at breakfast period. See ya." Sakura assured Temari and ignored the guard locking the cell. Temari, though annoyed at being brushed off, trudged to her own cell.

Once the guard left, Sakura spoke to herself, "I wonder why he got a job here. Never saw him as the police type, but I can't say he isn't demanding." Suddenly her head began to pound with a furious headache. "N-no. No, no, no, not again!" she denied desperately and clutched her head as if that could stop it. She toppled over onto the floor nearly head first but her arms took the painful hit instead.

Though Sakura had developed a split-personality over the course of years, it hadn't revealed itself until three months ago in early September on the day of her crime. _'Remember that night and never forget it. Your parents mercilessly slaughtered like animals. Those men deserved what you did to them. You should have made them suffer more.' _Tears flooded her eyes that were full of confliction and dripped into murky miniature puddles onto the unsanitary floor. "No… I didn't want to. They-they shouldn't have died. Leave me alone!" she cried out brokenly. She laid there in the numbing emotionally painful onslaught of memories and words.

"_Leave them alone! My daddy isn't a criminal!"_

"_Sakura stay out of this!"_

"_You need to teach your daughter some respect for her superiors, but what else should I expect from the lowly Harunos who have the nerve to call their pathetic family a _clan._"_

"_Leave it to an Uchiha to torment an innocent man to make them feel better about their own problems."_

"_You son of a bitch!"_

"_DADDY!"_

"Breakfast time! All of you on ground level make your way to the cafeteria!" The female guard from earlier shouted as guards unlocked cells.

Sakura's head perked up at the interruption of her inner turmoil. "Thank God…" she breathed in relief, grateful for the distraction. Weakly and not without trembling she stumbled to the cell entrance and clung to it for support as she waited for it to be unlocked. Another female guard who regarded Sakura coldly unlocked the cell with caution. "On your way." she vaguely commanded.

Sakura felt drained of both sanity and energy after another daily visit from her mental sickness. Simply walking felt like a near impossible task, but she was used to the visits at least a bit since it wasn't that new. The disturbed girl managed to keep herself in check with fond memories and distractions, which the latter came easily in prison where she barely had a moment alone with guards checking up on her often or fellow inmates bothering her. However, that didn't erase the fact she still dealt with the haunting personality and gruesome images that devoured her mentality. Still, to her it was better to have the voice parading inside her head than using her body to harm others like it had that dreadful September day.

She moved in a steady pace, ignoring the faintness she felt, and focused on the hall that led to the cafeteria. Scanning those around her, she didn't see Temari which raised a flare of hope inside her; a hope that she might be able to bypass Temari and not explain the situation with Sasuke. Just a few more steps from the hall way she stumbled and cursed at scrapping her hands and knees once she hit the floor. She was sure to be found with her bright hair color and fumbling. With a faltering step she righted herself and moved forward into the hall that held flickering wall lamps instead of windows only to be pushed down by a passing prisoner. Both outwardly and inwardly she growled, but calmed herself so that she could move on before Temari caught her.

The cafeteria was about the size of a small school and had the box shape of any school lunchroom only it was enormous and the first room to hold windows, which made the extremely high ceiling, that Sakura had been in. Though sunlight shined through the transparent roof, everything about the place was bleak with its gray walls and floor that matched almost everything else in the prison.

Instead of heading for the lines to receive a tray of insipid food, she sat at one of the pale rectangular tables. She knew better than to starve herself, but in her body's current state anything she ate would become regurgitation. Once she had the chance to take a nap her body could recover. Her eyes wandered around the vast room over many orange-clad women, knowing that only luck would keep Temari from seeing her.

'_Geez, the sun is too bright.' _Sakura cringed as a headache started to rumble inside her skull. She leaned over on her arms a bit, her short hair draping her paler than usual face that could easily be mistaken for being on the verge of death.

"So what's the deal with that guard?" Temari asked, sitting down with a tray of edible scraps. "And what about what happened in the shower?" She'd seen Sakura freak out before, but she'd never bothered to ask. Now, however, she would soon be out of jail and wanted to know before she never saw this strange girl again.

Languidly Sakura lifted her head and gaze to the taller female who sat waiting for explanations while chewing on the usual cold and stale rice. They stared at one another, one expectant and curious, the other unwilling to talk. With a defeated sigh the tired pink-haired girl explicated, "He was a childhood…friend." That was a lie. She had cared for him more than just a friend.

"Friend? Heh, what a small world. If you're still friends you think he could help us outta here?" Temari partially joked. Sakura glared at the poor attempt of half-hearted banter. Temari sighed, "You take things too seriously…" Then, after a look at the tray-less spot in front of the other girl, she commented, "You already look like a skeleton. You need to get some food."

"I'll just puke it up."

"I know you get sick sometimes but at least nibble on something. Have some rice or water at least. Now that it's December you're just going to get sicker if you don't eat."

The winter there was bitter and chilled them to the bone. The rice may have been cold but the water was warm, if not hot, and came as a small pleasantry in the freezing season.

"I'll be fine." Sakura lied, again. She was too tired to bother joining the line full of shoving women just for an unsatisfying meal that would be a waste on her.

"So what happened in the showers?"

The pink-haired inmate eyed the questioning woman as she considered possible words. "I accidently thought out loud."

Temari looked at her incredulously before straightening her posture. "Accidently thought out loud. You really expect me to believe that?"

Agitated at herself for the lame excuse Sakura retorted, "You'll never really know me so don't try."

"Fine. Whatever." Temari turned away, folding her arms neatly before her chest. "You're lucky I'm not a dumbass like others in this shit-hole. You'd've been my bitch by now."

Sakura shot out of her clunky, metal chair, drawing the attention of many nearby women and a couple of guards who supervised with hawk-like eyes. Her tiny fists slammed down on the rectangular table of steel between them. Her dark personality hissed murderous promises and suggestions as she uttered in an alto tone, "You're about to get out of jail. Don't make me kill you before then."

"You want to start something with me?" The sandy-blonde-haired woman rose violently, and then leaned over the table to glare directly into the graying eyes of her "_friend"._

"Aren't you perceptive?" Sakura rhetorically asked with a grin. That was it. Her alternative identity was freed, and her normal mindset became a mere viewer. _'I know better than to get worked up over stupid shit like that! What the hell was I thinking?' _she asked herself, even though it hadn't been _her_ thoughts that led to the fight. When her "other side" gained control, all she could perceive was feelings such as pain and pleasure and blurry bits of what her body was doing. There was simply nothing she could do to stop the brawl now.

Friend or not, Temari would not let anyone downsize her. Still, the consideration of apologizing appeared in her mind, but Sakura's pouncing over the table to attack her quickly disposed the thought. With increasing aggravation, the blonde-haired woman punched Sakura's cheek with bruising force but not enough to damage any teeth. Instead of slowing her down, the punch seemed to only encourage the shorter female.

With an animalistic snarl, Sakura twisted her body sideways to press one leg on Temari's knees and a foot on her tannish throat then she could capture Temari's wrists. But before Sakura could, Temari was fast enough using her free arms to disarm and then pin Sakura to the ground.

Temari sputtered for air when Sakura managed to wind her legs around her opponent's neck, sufficiently choking her. Grinning in a disturbing fashion, Sakura whispered, "Because a part of me likes you, your death won't be nearly as painful as my previous victims'."

The demonic smile dissipated when Temari fared to hit Sakura's throat and underside of her chin. This caused the pinkette to gasp for air only to receive none for a painfully constricted moment which gave Temari the chance to pin her back on her stomach. Sakura recovered with raging force and twisted Temari's arms, biting one and making an effort to break the other. Fortunately, the lunch guards finally intervened and dispersed the crowd that had formed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The dull sting of bruising covered her arms and right side. A taste of salt and dirt from the bite she'd given Temari lingered in her mouth as she cursed. Several hits, intense rage, then…silence. _'Did I…did I kill her?' _the regretful question echoed. She couldn't recall.

Sakura's vision blurred into focus to find she was being dragged away by two male guards. Bile stirred in her throat but she managed to keep it down as she returned to normalcy.

They flung her into her cell with a warning, "One more strike and you get solitary."

"So, this is my roommate? This is such bullshit. I got stuck with a murderer. What the hell?" A female's voice (though Sakura couldn't be sure the person was female with how lowly they grumbled) gruffly complained above Sakura's limp form.

"Enjoy." one of the guards remarked sarcastically before both men left.

"Whatever, what's your name?" the grumpy female asked, staring down unpleasantly at Sakura who had yet to move.

She couldn't reply at first. Her throat ached from yelling she couldn't clearly remember vocalizing, and the outcome of the fight remained unknown. _'I wouldn't be put back in here just like that if I killed her. She's gotta be alright.' _"Sakura. Pick a bunk." she replied as she shifted her weight onto her hands and knees in the process of standing.

"You think I haven't already? Bottom. I'm Karin, thanks for asking."

'_It's just my luck to get stuck with a smartass.' _Moving to the metal bunks Sakura responded, "Fine. Just know that when I get sick you're sleeping on the floor or moving to the top."

"Then why'd you give me an option?" Karin snidely questioned.

"Because you're obviously bossy with not much to back it up. In fact, I'm not feeling like sleeping on top so too bad for you."

"Bitch," the red-head grumbled in complaint with a scowl directed at Sakura who had already turned away. "-you don't know me." For a moment she hesitated at the beds, then, with a brisk shrug and humph, she ascended the creaky ladder of steel.

At Karin's _"subtle" _change in decision Sakura had the faint urge to smile, but after what had happened minutes ago in the cafeteria she couldn't bring herself to. Exhaustion, both mental and physical, struck her abruptly hard. Her cellmate watched with bored eyes the color of fire brick from the top bunk as she lowered herself to the bottom bunk. _'How much longer can I take this?'_

* * *

**Please review so I know what you like, hate, want and all that wonderful jazz.**

**Longer than the first chapter, and I cut stuff out! I decided I'd kept you waiting long enough and that I had enough for the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hugs and love!**

**(P.S. Follow me on my tumblr and livejournal (links on my profile) to receive news on my fanfiction updates and maybe even sneak peeks.)**


End file.
